cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Emma photocloak
Bounty hunter Emma Biographical Info * home world- Naboo * born- 52 bbyClone wars * Physical description * Species- human * gender- female * height- 5'2 * hair- brown with braids * age- 23 years old Gear Clone wars- ahsoka tano outfit, lightsabers, twin blasters Rebel- lightsabers, mando gear, twin blasters, ahsoka tano outfit Early life Born on Naboo with her parents in a small village she was 5 years old. Three weeks later the village was attacked by bounty hunters and they were taking kids to train them.One bounty hunter sees Emma and grabs her, her parents tries to fight them to get Emma and the kids back but the bounty hunter shot Emma's parents in front of her. Years later she comes back to the village to get more kids but she had flashbacks of her childhood from when she was 5. She shoots two bounty hunters and the others runs at her and she ran to a rushing river. The bounty hunters shoots at her, she dodges some shots but she gets hit in the shoulder and falls in the river. Later that day she was found by two clone troopers and was taken to med bay. Clone wars Four days after she was found by clones a jedi walks over to her. " You are a jedi I hope you know" the jedi said to her. She looked at him wondering how can she be a jedi. She soon crossed paths with the same clones and they asked her to join their squad and she accepted. Later that week she was adopted by Talverd and they became brother and sister. She later met his squad and she joined it that same day she met the members including two guys Rush and Storm. General Storm taught her what she needed to know and she became his best student.She went to Felucia to kill rancor but one rancor chased her and tried to eat her but Storm killed the rancor. Three months later Rush turned on the squad because of Emma and Storm beat Rush up for it. She soon put her mando gear on a shelf and put on her jedi gear. Order 66 During order 66 she found out that clones were hunting down and killing jedi . She packed up what she needed and storm helped her escaped. She hid at her brother's house for a while then left to hide on Felucia. During her hiding on felucia she found herself being chased by rancor again. " These stupid creatures likes me too much" she said out loud to herself. While she was being chased one of her old squad members comes out of nowhere and saves her. " You love being chased don't you " he said after killing the rancor. Rebels After order 66 ended she came out of hiding she put on her mando gear on and went out looking for work. Later she walked into a bar and sees some of her old squad members in the bar. She saw Storm and she sat in front of him and he looked at her not knowing who she was under the helmet. She walked out of the bar and he followed her and then he flipped her and her helmet came off and he saw it was her." Emma..." he said as he help her up to her feet. She hugged him and he returned the hug cause they missed each other so much. " I missed you so much Storm I looked everywhere for you and the squad" she said with tears. Weeks after they found each other they became lovers and soon after married. They soon became parents to a little and sweet girl named lily. Friends * Leia dawncluster * Talverd Skirata Enemies * Sith * Rush Fearblast Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Female Characters Category:Humans